Muirne Farraige
Muirne Farraige is a selkie bard of the college of sea singers and life domain cleric of Selûne, originating from Kalrodia, and one of the core members of Vicious Mockery Backstory From a fisher family in Kalrodia, Muirne lived a fairly happy life throughout her childhood. However, as time passed on however, her mother Darra's sanity eroded. As she yearned for the sea, as all selkies do. One day, Darra couldn't handle it anymore, and attempted to brave the waters during a raging storm. While it wouldn't have been a problem in her seal form, Muirne's father had hidden away Darra's coat. However, with nothing but the call of the sea left to comfort her, Darra leapt off an ocean cliff, as Muirne watched, at the young age of twelve. Muirne, as soon as she realized what had happened, rushed home and grabbed her mother's selkie coat, and whatever she would need on the road, and left home. And has for the next eight years traveled as far as she could from her father; even learning at one point that she herself was a selkie, able to transform into a ringed seal with her mother's coat. Description Appearance In her human form Muirne is a brown eyed, tanned skinned female with long, dark brown, curly hair. She usually wears furlined dresses/ clothes with skirts, and her selkie skin. In her selkie form she is a dark grey ringed seal with mostly round rings except for one that's shaped like a crescent moon around her right eye. Personality Murine is quiet and usually quite reserved. She prefers to assess situations and act after thorough consideration. She takes the back-line of any situation except for when she performs and sings. Even so, she is a kindhearted soul, and with the backbone to speak up when situation calls for it. Making her the group's moral compass most of the time. Biography Background Her mother, Darra fell in love with a lighthouse keeper and they soon got engaged. Sadly, as soon as they were wed he hid away her selkie skin, without her skin she was forced to stay on land, not being able to turn back to the ocean she loved. After the birth of Muirne, Darras sanity vanished slowly but surely, she longed for the sea but could not go back. After years of torment Muirne watched her mother jump into the ocean during a storm, in hopes to be able to return. Without her selkie coat she could not and was hurled around by the strong waves. After seeing her mother pass in such a dreadful way Muirne found her mothers coat and ran away at the age of 12. She soon discovered that she as well could turn into a selkie. During the Campaign Muirne first joined Vicious Mockery while stuck outside the wizard tower Thrymsikta in Nordheim. After resolving her business with the wizards of the tower, she was hired by Arhma to help her and Vicious Mockery slay the the white dragon (from Vengeance Best Served Cold). Vengeance Best Served Cold War of Giants Dark Words in Hushed Whispers Breadcrumbs Notable Relationships Terhak After witnessing him eat a mans face she grew fearful of him. Her pacifistic lifestyle was not too compatible with his love for violence. She once healed him in spite when he wanted to die. Selûne Mother-daughter like relationship (WIP). Draxina She's developed a close and caring relationship with the dragonborn. She's usually found in the arms of Draxina or on her back. Character Information Personal quest(s) * Not Me, Not Like Her. Afraid to meet the same end as her mother: her selkie skin kept from her, and driven mad with longing for the sea, Muirne travels the world to escape such a cruel fate. Notable Items Current Items: * Lyre. * Deck of playing cards. * Poorly drawn map of Kalrodia to where she currently is in Galianor. * Small piece of jewelry worth 10gp, made of Kalrodian craftsmanship. * Fargun (Magical sentient dwarven Shortsword. Very Rare). (Was donated to Vicious Mockery by Milo Hillfoot, to slay the last white dragon; of the five that killed Dragvir, Rex and Mace).'' * Bracers of Archery ''(Magical Bracers. Uncommon). (Found among the white dragon's hoard in Vengeance Best Served Cold). * Bottle of frozen mead. (Found among the white dragon's hoard in Vengeance Best Served Cold). * 2 Arrows of giant slaying. (Taking from the Jötunhall vault, during War of Giants). * Cli Lyre (Wondrous item. Rare). * Perfume of Bewitching (Wondrous item. Common). (Bought from the magic item vendor in Flota, Nordheim). Former Items: * N/A Statblock Bard 6 (College of the Sea Singers) / Cleric 2 (Domain of Life) Armor Class: 16 (breastplate) Hit Points: 57 Speed: 25 ft., 30 ft. swim. Senses: passive perception 18, passive insight 21. Proficiencies * Skills: animal handling, history, insight (expertise), perception, performance (expertise), sleight of hand, survival. * Tools: playing cards, lyre, pan flute, violin. * Armors: light armors, medium armors, heavy armors, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons, hand crossbows, heavy crossbows, longswords, nets, rapiers, shortswords, tridents. Abilities As a selkie bard favoring a more passive route, Muirne's abilities and spells reflects this in her balanced approach to aggressive and supportive abilities and spells. Selkie Traits & Abilities * Powerful Lungs. * Insulant Pelt. * Vocal Tradition. * Ringed seal: ** Teachings of Aquan: *** Frostbite. ** Hymn of Still Waters. Feats * None. Bard Features * Spellcasting: DC 15, +7 to hit. * Bardic Inspiration (d6). * Jack of All Trades. * Song of Rest (d6). * Bard College: College of the Sea Singers: ** Bonus proficiencies: sleight of hand, survival, heavy crossbows, tridents, nets. ** Master Singer. ** Enchanter. * Expertise: Insight & Performance. * Font of Inspiration. ** Additional Magical Secrets. * Countercharm. Cleric Features: * Spellcasting: DC 16, +8 to hit. * Divine Domain: Life Domain. ** Bonus Proficiency: heavy armor. ** Disciple of Life. * Channel Divinity (1/ rest). ** Turn Undead. ** Preserve Life. Bard Spells Cantrips * Vicious Mockery. * Dancing Lights. * Message. 1st level * Healing Word. * Charm Person. * Dissonant Whisper. * Feather Fall. 2nd level * Calm Emotion. * Hold Person. * Detect Thoughts. 3rd level * ? Cleric Spells Cantrips * Word of Radiance. * Guidance. * Spare the Dying. 1st level * Bless. * Cure Wounds. * Guiding Bolt. 2nd level * Spiritual Weapon. * Prayer of Healing. 3rd level * Revifify. Trivia * Muirne mentioned that she used to be a "hobby-alcoholic". ** A habit that was has been thoroughly fed whenever the party enjoys a night or two carousing. * At her very first session with the group, Muirne rolled for carousing and became a local gambling legend in Kvitsjø, Nordheim. * Muirne is unable to swim in her human form, as after her mother drowned in the storm, Muirne came to believe it is impossible for selkies to swim when not in seal form. Other Quotes Sources: * College of the Sea Singer. * Selkie race.